Pokemon Truth or Dare: Demon Style
by PromptNinja
Summary: Latara-Wanna see some FerrisWheel, Contest, Poke and IkariShipping? Well then, Read this, Review, PM, Send in Truths and Dares! Yin-It'll be quite interesting... Rated T cause we're Paranoid.
1. Intro

Latara-Nice day isn't it?

Yin-Totally. Hmm...

Latara-Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Yin-Depends. Are you thinking of...

Latara, Yin-Pokemon Truth or Dare?! YAY!

Yin-Oh wait...how will we get them here?

Latara-Leave that to me. *Grabs phone and dials number.*

_?:Hello?_

Latara-Mina, come quick! I was ambushed by a bunch of Team Plasma goons and need help!

_Mina-On my way._

Latara-*Hangs up* See? Sometimes violence _is _the answer.

*Door gets slammed open and Mina bursts through.*

Mina-Where are...they?

Lucario-*Shuts door*

Mina-Let me through!

Lucario-Um...no.

Mina-Fine. I'll make my own way. Rokusigh, Amous...hey wait a minute. *Searches frantically* Where are my pokeballs?!

Latara-These? *Holds up a bag*

Mina-Give 'em back!

Latara-*Hands Mina a pokeball.*

Mina-*Releases pokemon*

Eevee-Eevee.

Mina-Eevee? You gave me Eevee?

Eevee (Mine)-What's so wrong with eevees?

Mina-Nothing. *Goes and sits down on couch.*

Yin-*Looks over at Latara.* Next.

Latara-*Grabs phone and dials another number.*

_?:Hello?_

Latara-N, come quick! Injured pokemon!...Hello?

*Door opens again, this time with N coming through. Lucario shuts the door*

N-Where's the...um...Huh?

Mina-Take a number.

N-Hello Mina...

Mina-N.

N-So uh...why am I here?

Latara-We'll tell you in a minute. Okay so let's see...FerrisWheelShipping, check.

N, Mina-What Shipping?!

Yin-No, FerrisWheelShipping. You + N.

Mina, N-*Looks at each other, then back at us.*

Latara-Now we need him and him...You can get him...they'd come if I ask...okay so we're all set. *Hands me my phone*

Yin-*Nods then dials a number*

_?:Hi?_

Yin-*Disguises voice like Jessie's* Twerp, We have Pikachu.

_?:Give him back!_

Yin/Jessie-If you want him back, you have to come to *Gives address*

_?:I'll be there..._

_Few Minutes Later..._

?:Pikachu!

Pikachu-Pika, Pikachu.

?:Pikachu! You're okay!

Pikachu-Pika. (Duh.)

?:Where's Team Rocket?

Latara-How should we know?

Yin-Yeah. We don't keep tabs on them.

Latara-Though we probably should...

Yin-Totes.

?:Latara?

Latara-'Sup, Ash.

Ash:Why are we here?

Yin-You'll see.

Latara-Lucario, Darkrai! Go get Tweedle Jerk and Tweedle Pretty-Boy.

Lucario-Okay...Wait you mean-

Latara-Yes!

Lucario-Okay. *Runs out with Darkrai*

Latara-*Grabs phone and sets a 'Group Text'.

_Latara-May, Dawn, Misty?_

_May-Yeah?_

_Latara-Wanna come over for a Slumber Party?_

_Dawn-Sounds fun!_

_Misty-We'll be there soon._

_Minutes Later..._

*Misty, May and Dawn come in.*

Latara-Hey girls.

May-H...Ash?

Dawn-Some two people we don't know...

Mina-Name's Mina. The hippie's N.

N-*Sighs*

Misty-Okay...

Dawn-I have the strange feeling that this isn't a Slumber Party...

Lucario-Nope. *Shuts door behind him. He and Darkrai are holding two bags that are squirming.*

*They both empty the bags*

?:What the *Eevee!*

?:Where are we?

Dawn-PAUL?!

May-DREW?!

Paul-C*Eevee!* Not another one!

Drew-Another what?

Yin, Latara-Pokemon Truth or Dare!

Umbreon-Demon Style.

Dawn-Another Truth or Dare?!

Espeon-Yep.

Wolfmon-Fun right?

Dawn, Paul, N-No.

Latara-N...I thought we were friends.

N-I've been on a truth or dare, didn't like it one bit.

Latara-*Huffs* Well I'll let you know, that if you die...I can't revive you. I'm out of Spirit Water.

N-*Gulps*

Yin-Okay let's see...FerrisWheelShipping: Check. ContestShipping: Check. PokeShipping: Check. And IkariShipping: Check.

Latara-Oh and...*Gives Dawn Piplup, N Pidove, May Skitty, Misty Corsula and Drew and Pual, no one.*

Drew-Aren't you forgetting someone?

Latara-Um...no.

Drew-Us?

Latara-*Laughs* One of you is a jerk that's mean to Pokemon and the other is you. *Mumbles something under breath* No way am I giving you your Pokemon.

Vaporeon-Unless the reviewers say so.

Everyone but us-Reviewers?

Latara-Way to break the 4th wall.

Vaporeon-Sorry.

Yin-So our dear Vic-I mean Guests. You'll each get your own room and-

May-Why do we need our own rooms?

Dawn, Paul-Cause we're gonna be here a while.

Latara-Wow...this might be easier than I thought. Oh and I gotta go tell Pokegirl where Mina and her Pokemon disappeared to.

Yin-And I gotta tell ClanClaws that this thing is up.

Dawn, Paul-NO! NOT CLAN!

Yin-Too late. *Presses 'Send' button.*

Paul, Dawn-NO!

Flareon-Ha ha.

Latara-*Starts laughing till phone rings.* Hello?

_?:Hey. Haven't seen you in a while._

Latara-Yeah, sorry about that.

_?:No-_*Get's cut off from Misty yelling at Paul about how he's mean to his pokemon*

Latara-Um...

_?:You're not doing another Pokemon Truth or Dare are you?_

Latara-No...

_?:You are a horrible liar. I'm coming over._

Latara-No wait, D-

Yin-Uh-oh...*Phone rings* Yes?

_?:Hey. So I noticed your not in Gotham, and the Batcomputer says your phone's in Manhattan. At Latara's house._

Yin-Yeah...

_?:You're not doing another Truth or Dare thing are you?_

Yin-No...

_?:*Sighs* I'm coming over._

Yin-Wait!

Latara-This ain't good...

_5 Minutes Later..._

*Door opens and two boys walk in.*

Latara-Hey, Danny...

Yin-Dominic...

Dominic-Not doing a Truth or Dare thing huh?

Dawn-*Runs up to the boys* HELP US!

Lucario-*Shuts door.*

Latara-Great, the gangs all here. *Magically poofs door away*

Guests-NOOOO!

Danny-*Sighs* I guess we're stuck here.

Dominic-Yep...

Yin-You're fault for spying on me!

Umbreon-*Jumps in between the two couches* We're gonna have fun...

Guests-Latara, your Pokemon are freaking us out...

Latara-Yeah...So, please send us Truths or Dares, via Review or PM me (Latara Hanu) or Yin...(Prompt Ninja). Ta-ta!

*Bickering in background*


	2. Round 1

Latara-And that's why we never let Miroku near mistletoe.

Danny-*Under breath* Pervert...

Latara-Couldn't of said it better myself.

Yin-Oh BT-Dubs, so the cover photo didn't show up all the way, the link will be on my profile.

May-Can we have breakfast!?

Latara-Course. *Claps* Cilan, Cress, Chili!

*3 boys come out with plates, drink you know, the usual. You also know who they are :D*

Ash:Cilan? What are you doing?

Yin-See we went to the Striation City Gym and asked them to come and help out with the cooking.

Latara-And when that didn't work...we kidnapped them.

Dawn-Have you gotten more evil since we've last seen each other?

Latara-Yep. So let's get started! You 3 can go.

Yin-SOOOO let's get started. *Presses button and screen comes down*

Latara-1st up, **ClanClaws!**

Paul, Dawn-NO!**  
**

***A black aura surrounds Clan*  
Me: Paul... Dawn... *Smiles creepily***

Paul,Dawn-AHHHH!

**TeleStorm: If your done creeping people out, just tell 'em your dares.  
Me: Alright...  
N - I'm a big fan of yours!**

N-Nice to know I have a fan.

***Cough(Not-as-big-a-fan-as-Mina-is)Cough*. **

Mina-WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Latara-*Presses button on recording thingy*

_Mina-"Ugh, don't get ahead of yourself there. There's no way N and I could be in a relationship together...like ever. He's like, Crunchy Granola and I'm like, Pringles. He'd probably make us live in a tent together in the middle of nowhere, and um, hello, that would kill my already unmanageable hair. No thank you...and there's nothing even all that attractive about him...just his nice green hair...and those emerald eyes..."_

_Thorn-*Cough* "Lovesick." *Cough* _

_Mina-*Glares* "And his horrible fighting skills! He's so easy to beat, that's the most attractive thing about him!"_

_Eevee-"So you do find him attractive."_

_Mina-"UUUGH!"_

Latara-*Stops recording*

Mina-*Blushes* That...that doesn't prove anything!

Eevee-Eevee, eev? (Doesn't it?)

Mina-Oh hush!

Espeon-Any who...

**But just look at your hair...!**

N-And what's wrong with my hair?

**Have Mina comb through it and see what the heck she can find in that bird's nest...**

Dawn-Here. You can borrow my Emergency Coordinator Comb!

Mina-Are the bristles made of metal? Cause that's what we're gonna need if I'm gonna get through that Raticate's nest!

N-I'm sitting right here! And she said 'Bird's Next' not 'Raticate's Nest'.

Pidove-*Coos* (She was just being nice)

N-*Sarcastically* Thanks...thanks a lot.

Latara-I got it! *Grabs a whole heck load of conditioner and throws it at N, then points to his room.*

N-*Walks in*

Misty-Huh?

Sylveon-I put bathrooms in each of your bedrooms. I learn from others mistakes.

Paul, Dawn-*Look at each other* Clan.

Latara-Next!

**Polly Pocket - I'm sure your having a BLAST.**

Paul-Really not.

**If you aren't... then attack him with a pokemon; Your choice.**

Paul-*Eevee*

Latara-*Black aura surrounds her* Any pokemon...

Paul-N-now Latara...don't do anything you're gonna regret later...

Latara-*Pulls out Darkrai's pokeball* Darkrai, Nightmare then Dream Eater!

Darkrai-Dar...KRAI!

Paul-*Get's knocked out and falls on Dawn*

Dawn-*Tries to get Paul off* You planned that didn't you?

Latara-*Looks all innocent* Of course. How good do you think I am?

**Dawn - ... Um... Have Piplup Peck Paul until it's done.  
Piplup - Have fun pecking Paul.**

Piplup-Pip, piplup, pip! (Best dare ever!)

Dawn-Um okay. Piplup, use Peck.

Piplup-*Starts pecking Paul*

**Drew - Why the *Eevee* are you so arrogant?!**

Drew-I'm not.

Everyone who knows/heard of Drew-Yes, you are!

Drew-Well...

**Dominic - Tell me your whole life story... Psych. I don't give an *Eevee*.**

Dominic-Well good, cause there's not much to tell.

**May - Why do you do with those roses Drew gives you? Curious...**

May-I keep them in a vase. What else would I do?

Latara-I don't know...keep one in your hair..like you are no.

May-*Blushes* They're pretty...

Yin-Mmhmm. That's the ooooonly reason.

**Misty - Hit Ash with a hammer every time he tries to eat **

Misty-Dang it. I left my mallet at home!

Latara-No problem. *Poofs up a mallet and gives it to Misty* Our friend Harley let us have this.

Misty-Cool. *Gets dark aura and looks at Ash, who's still eating breakfast and not paying attention.*

Ash-Hmm? Misty why are you looking at me like-*Gets bopped on the head*

Latara-Hehehe.

**Ash - You can't eat anything for the rest of the chapter unless Yin or Latara says otherwise.**

Ash-Aww.

Yin-Don't worry Ash. You can eat all you want.

Ash-YAY! *Keeps eating, and keeps getting bopped by Misty.*

Dominic-Idiot.

**Drew - ... Do you have a rose garden in your jacket!? WHERE DO YOU PULL THOSE ROSES FROM?**

Drew-*Is about to answer but get's cut off from SYlveon*

Sylveon-*Poofs on Drew's right shoulder* Are you a warlock? *Poofs to his left* A sorcerer? *His head* A wizard...*His lap* A magician?

Drew-No, no, no and possibly. No get off me! *Pushes Sylveon off*

Eevee-Best answer we'll get.

Paul-*Just waking up...* Oh hey...How long was I out?

Latara-*Looks at phone* 'Bout an hour.

Paul-What did I miss? *Mumbles* Not that I care...

Jolteon-We recorded it. We'll show ya later.

Paul-Okay...

**N - Why don't you like your full name, Natural Harmonia Gropius? I actually think it's beautiful...**

Yin-*Starts laughing* That's his real name?!

Latara-Yeah. You think his parents would name him after a letter in the alphabet?

Yin-Well no but still. Never expected that!

Danny-Well we will have to wait until N get's back.

Latara-Yeah. *Pushes button*

**Lastly... Paul - Take care of my Gabite, Maneria. She knows Dual Chop, Slash, Shadow Claw, and Flamethrower. She's pretty sassy, and doesn't tolerate being called "weak".  
And I think that's all... I'll be back next time! *Another creepy smile***

May-That girl creeps me out...

Mina-Completely...

Maneria-*Walks over to Paul, who smirks deviously*

Paul-Maneria, Flamethrower!

Maneria-*Tries to hit Latara, who just blocks it.*

Latara-Fire bender. Duh.

Paul-*Mumbles* Weak..

Maneria-*Glares at Paul*

Dawn-Espeon?

Espeon-On it. *Uses Teleport, and get's Paul and Maneria outside*

N-*Comes back in* What the...?

Mina-Don't ask. Just sit!

N-*Complies*

Latara-Oh so N...*Hands paper*

N-Why do you think?

Yin-Because it's ridiculously long ans strange?

N-Close enough.

_Minutes later..._

Mina-Phew. There. Got every single knot out.

N-Thank you...

Skitty-Meow, meow meow? (We done here?)

Corsulla-Cor, corsulla. (Are we?)

Yin-We have 1 more dare. But we need Paul. So we'll go to commercial break!

* * *

_**This program was brought to you by: **_

_**PokeBites.**_

_** The perfect food, for the perfect Pokemon.**_

* * *

Latara-*Looks at screen* Weird. Anywhosels! Next review's from: A new reviewer!

*Confetti rains down, a Disco Ball comes down and music starts playing. Minutes later, it stops*

Drew-*Holds out hand* Where'd the stuff go?

Latara-What stuff?

Drew-The party stuff...the Confetti and the Disco Ball an the Music...

Yin-I have no idea what you're talking about.

Drew-But...it...and...

Latara-I think we finally got Drew to crack.

Yin-He'll be admitting his love towards May in no time. *High fives Latara*

Espeon-Anywho...next review's from: DaPi

**I dare everyone except Ash to have their spirits ripped out like Ash did in Lavender tower. Ash must then blast everyone with aura while an army of Lucarios are charging him with aura.**

Latara-Bit harshly put...

Yin-But we gotta do it. *Claps* Sylveon!

Sylveon-*Uses Trick Room and room turns into a Barren Wasteland*

Danny-This looks like the Barren Wasteland field from the World Duel Carnival.

Latara-That's because it's a replica. Neat right?

Paul-*Comes back with clothes all ripped.* Ow...

Latara-*Claps* Leavanny!

Leavanny-*Comes out with a box*

Latara-*Poofs a curtain, when it's gone Paul's in non-ripped clothes.*

May-Okay so what are we doing?

Latara-*Explains*

Dawn-I don't like the sounds of that.

Mina-D-don'y worry...Lucario's here.

Latara-Speaking of Lucario. Amous, Rokusigh! *Throws to Pokeballs in the air*

Amous-Lu? (Huh?)

Latara-Oh for the love of...*Explains again*

Rokusigh-Lucar, cario. (Easy enough)

Yin-*Grabs 3 pokeballs* Misdreavous, Mismagius, Haunter!

*Pokemon come out and Darkrai joins them*

Yin-*Looks over at Latara.* Come on...

Latara-*Sighs but hands Yin a black stone.*

Yin-Okay. You 4 know what to do.

**[This scene has been cut out because of the magic, blackness, and screams of horror coming from May, Misty and Dawn.]**

May-WHOOO This is fun!*Starts doing back flips.*

Latara-Now you know why I fly.

Dawn-Whoa...Whoa...

Paul-Troublesome and Clumsy...

Dawn-Oh yeah?! Well you try flying!

Paul-*Tries to move, but winds up being more Clumsy than Dawn.*

Dawn-HA!

Yin-Okay Ash, Lucario will explain to you what to do.

Lucario-*Explains fully to Ash.*

Ash-Huh?

Lucario-*Sighs then demonstrates, getting Latara back in her own body*

Latara-Wow I am never doing that again.

Ash-Okay...got it.

_About 25-30 minutes later..._

*Ash finally got everyone back in there bodies.*

Latara-All in favor of never doing that again?

Everyone-Aye!

Latara-Opposed?

*Crickets*

Latara-Well that's the end of that.

Yin-You've been playing Shattered Dimensions for too long now...

Latara-I CAN'T GET PAST DEADPOOL AND HIS TSUNAMI! *Starts crying for no apparent reason*

Danny-*Tries his best to comfort her*

Yin-*Sweatdrop* Okay...so then we'll see you later.

Eevee-Happy 12 O'Clock!


	3. Round 2

Latara-No apologies, he'll never see you cry.  
Pretend he doesn't know, that he's the reason why.  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning-ing-ing-ing.

Zorua-Now I heard you moved on,  
From whispers on the street.  
A new notch in your belt,  
Is all I'll ever be.  
And now I see, now I see, now I see-e-e-e-eee-

Glameow-You must not see that we're live.

Latara-Huh? Oh thanks Glam.

Zorua-Uh the others aren't up yet.

Yin-We'll give 'em a wake u they'll never forget.

Latara-Right. Play Magic.

Yin-*Nods*

*Music starts up*

Latara-I got the magic in me.  
Every time I touch that track it  
Turns into gold.  
And everybody knows-  
I got the magic in me.  
When I hit the floor the boys come snapping at me.  
Now everybody wants some Presto!

Magic, Magic, Magic.  
Magic, Magic Magic.  
Magic, Magic, Magic Awooo.

I got the magic in me!

Guests-*Rushes out of rooms* We're up!

Dawn-When did that recording studio get there?

Yin-It's always been here.

May-Okay...

Latara-We gotta get changed.

*All the guests and Latara and Yin rush into bedrooms and come out changed.*

Yin-*Is in black boots, black shorts, a black midriff with a black vest/jacket and biker gloves*

Espeon-Why do you look like a biker girl from Teen Beach Movie?

Yin-Cause I can.

Latara-*Comes out in black boots, shorts, midriff, gloves, and a black 'Holster' on left arm, as well as a belt that has a pair of Daggers, a Demon Sword, two guns and a few other weapons.*

Danny-You're Fuetal Era outfit.

Latara-Aw, you remembered.

Danny-Well it has been blood-stained enough.

Latara-Not my fault. Anywho, let's get started!

Yin-*Presses button* 1st up, DaPie!

**Awwww.  
You didn't like my dare.**

Paul-Of course we didn't.

Latara-Paul! Stop being mean to the reviewers. Without them, we have no show!

Paul-Then I shall keep being mean to them.

Latara-*Growls*

**Anyway, new kinder dare.  
Paul-be a metapod and use harden emotionly.  
Ash be misty's psyduck  
Drew-be snivy. confident and arrogant but gets depressed when defeated.  
May-be a snorlax.  
N-be ash's bulbasuar in the hidden village.  
misty lick everyone unless you want to be kirby  
Dawn & Marina, lick everyone.**

Paul-A metapod? How am I supposed to be a meta-*Get's cut off from Latara turning him into a Metapod*

Latara-Like that. *Turns Ash into Misty's Psyduck, Drew into a snivy, May into a snorlax and N into Ash's bulbasaur.* There.

Misty-Um I'm not gonna lick anyone...so I choose the other option.

Latara-Fine with me. *Starts turning Misty into Kirby*

Misty-Wait what's a...*Get's turned into Kirby* Oh...

Yin-A Pink...thingy...What is Kirby anyway?

Latara-No idea. Anyway...I'm not sure if Pie meant Maneria as in Clan's Gabite, or Marina as in the Orange League Gym Leader...so I'll do both! *Presses button and screen reveals Marina*

Marina-Yes?

Latara-Hey. I need you to get your *Eevee* over here.

Marina-Okay...but it might take a-*Get's Teleported here by Espeon* A while...huh?

Espeon-Me. Anywho. *Hands Marina Paper*

Marina-EW!

Dawn-I'm not a fan of it either.

**[This scene has been cut out...well you know why!]**

Latara-Thanks Marina!

Espeon-*Teleports her back*

Latara-Such a nice girl...anywho...!

Yin-Next is...A NEW REVIEWER!

*Confetti rains down, etc. Then disappears*

Drew-Sni, snivy, sni?! (Are you gonna do that every time?)

Latara-Yep. Oh right...*Turns everyone back*

Yin-So this new reviewer, is FennikenFan!

**Drew I dare you to kiss May **

Drew, May-Huh?

**Ash I dare you to kiss Misty**

Ash, Misty-WHAT?!

**Dawn I dare you to kiss Paul**

Dawn-Resistance is futile...

Latara-Now you're getting it!

**Mina I dare you to kiss N**

Mina-*Spits out drink* WHAT THE FREAKING *EEVEE, EEV, VEE, EEVEE*

Latara-Um yeah...

Dawn-*Sighs, but kisses Paul*

Ash-*Leans in and, hesitantly, kisses Misty, who blushes*

Yin-May? Drew?

Drew-Remember, this is just a-

May-I KNOW!

Drew-*Sweat drops, then kisses May.*

Latara-Mina?

Mina-No way on your *Eevee* life am I kissing N!

N-That's a bit hurtful.

Mina-*Blushes, then stops* I don't care?! I'm not kissing him!

Dawn-Mina, like I said before, resistance really is futile. They'll get you to do it, even in the meanest way possible.

Espeon-And it says here:**If they don't comply you can use my lv100 delphox,ruby,(moves mystical fire,flamethrower,phychic,psyshock) & Serperior,emerald,(moves, grass knot,frenzy plant,energy ball,leaf tornado)**

Mina-Oh Arceus...*Quickly pecks N.*

Yin-*EEVEE* IT! *Sighs* But I guess it counts...

**Paul I dare you to call Dawn by her ACTUAL name for the rest of the chapter  
Misty hit Ash with your mallet  
May, have a cookie I guess  
N I dare you to get attacked by wild pokemon.**

N-Huh?

Paul-That's all? Fine.

Dawn-Paul?

Paul-Yeah, Tr...*Looks over at Latara and I, who are glaring at him* Dawn?

Dawn-Nothing. I wanted to see if you'd fall for it. :)

Paul-...-.-...

Misty-Will do. *Grabs Mallet and whacks Ash*

Ash-OW! What did you do that for?!

Danny-Better to pay attention, then to pay for mistakes.

Latara-Better to have a coupon and not pay at all. Wise, and easy on the wallet. :D

Umbreon-As for the wild Pokemon...*Whistles and my Mega Absol, My Pyroar, GoGoat, Hawlucha, Persian and Braixen come in* ATTACK!

*Absol uses Night Slash, Pyroar uses Fire Blast, GoGoat uses Take Down, Hawlucha uses Giga Impact, Persian uses Water Pulse and Braixen uses Mystic Fire*

**[This scene has also been cut out...*Facepalms*]**

Latara-*Is Water Healing N* I'm sorry okay?

N-...

Latara-Fine, don't talk to me. Let's get on with the next dare! *'Accidentally' pushes down on one of N's bruises*

May-The only other one from this reviewer is for me to have a cookie.

Latara-Well then where's the cookie?

May-I ate it.

Everyone else-*Sweat Drops*

**Thanks, have some cake!**

Everyone-Yay, cake!

Yin-Next!

Espeon-Oh hey look. It's from Jess!

**I dare Paul to drink from the toilet! :)**

Paul-What the *Eevee eev, vee, eevee, eevee* have you been drinking?!

Latara-I don't know, but I know what you will be.

Paul-I'm not gonna.

Yin-You do know she has a Lvl. 100 Espeon and Beautifly right?

Paul-*Mumbles, and walks into bathroom*

**I dare May to tell her deepest darkest secret!**

By the way love the pokemon truth or dare!

Latara-Aw thanks Jess! But you're still on my Un-Alive List. *Smiles Brightly*

Misty-If this is how you treat your friends, I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies...

Latara-*Shrugs* Anywho...May?

*Everyone starts staring at May*

May-...OKAY! I still sleep with an Eevee Stuffed Animal!

Latara-Seriously? That's your deepest, darkest secret?

May-Yeah.

Yin-Tsk, Tsk, Tsk.

Absol-Well I guess that's all.

Sylveon-Before we go, we have a little challenge...

Glaceon-Latara has all of the Eeveelutions, but which was her 1st?

Latara-Was it my...

Cuddly Eevee?

My Hyper Jolteon?

My Fun-do-be-around-but-also-hyper Flareon?

My Fashionable Sylveon?

My shy Glaceon or Leafeon?

My Not-So-Shy-But-still-like-Fluttershy Vaporeon?

My Distant Umbreon?

Or my annoying Espeon?

Espeon-HEY!

Yin-The 1st person who guesses right get's a free pass to the show!

*Party stuff comes out again and we start dancing*

Absol-R&R!

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update right away, FanFiction was being a *EEVEE!* So you know. TTYL!**


	4. Round 3

**Okay people listen, I got some strange note from this person who said you guys can't review in dares, you must PM them...I don't know why but that's what she/he said. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and an extra sorry to the guests, cause I know you guys can't PM. I apparently also can't do it in script. Latara's used to writing it like it will be but I am not, so stay with me please. I know many others have been doing it like previously done, but until this blows over I must keep it like this. Sorry again for the inconvenience. We appreciate everything.  
**

**Love,**

**Latara and Yin.**

* * *

"You didn't?" Yin asks. "I did." Latara replies. "What did she do?" Danny asks. "Oh don't worry my dear Daniel. Nothing bad." Latara reassures him. "Well then what did you?" He asks again. Latara slides the computer towards Danny. "Music's from The Rise of Darkrai." Danny points out. "We know that. She's the one who made it!" Yin exclaims. Latara nods proudly. "You even put in the link." "Mmhmm." Danny sighs and points out that the others won't like it.

Yin suggests waking them up to it. Latara agrees. "Elgyem!" A green pokemon floats over. _"El?" _"Could you broadcast this into the rooms?" Latara pushes the laptop toward Elgyem. _"El...Gy...Em..." _Moments later, everyone comes out. "You didn't." "Sorry Paul, I did!" Paul mumbles then goes over to his seat. Misty sighs. "You just love torturing us don't you?" "Mainly Paul and Drew." Latara answers. Misty sighs again and goes over to her seat.

Once everyone's seated, Latara pushes the button revealing the Truth and Dare board. At the top of the board, in big bold letters, says a name.

**jessica**

"Oh *Eevee*" Paul says. (Yeah I'm still keeping Eevee! Eevee:Yay!) Latara claps. "She's awesome!" The guests roll their eye while the dares roll down.

**Hi everyone It's me by the way, sorry Paul.**

"I really don't think you are." "Yeah I talked to her on the phone yesterday, and she said nothing about being sorry. Hmm. Anywho."

**I dare Ash and Misty to hit each other as hard as they can.!.!**

"Bit violent. But hey, whatever she says." Latara looks over at Ash and Misty, who are fighting for some reason. "Break it up! Break it...oh for the love of all things magic...GALLADE!" Gallade comes over and breaks up the fight. _"Next?" _

**I dare Drew and May to dress in swimsuits and do the monkey dance .**

"Well that's random." May and Drew say in union. "Yeah, but you still gotta do it." Latara hands them each a swimsuit and they go change.

**...**

Music from Johnny Bravo is playing.

"There!" May and Drew yell, again in union. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get on with it."

**I dare Dawn and Paul to drink from the sink.**

"She really likes plumbing appliances doesn't she?" Yin asks. Latara shrugs while Paul and Dawn get two cups and fill them up with water, then drink them. "Cheaters!" We yell. "She didn't say how. She just said to drink from the sink." Latara starts laughing. "RHYME!"

**I dare Mina and N to sing a duet.**

Latara stops laughing and bounces up. "A duet you say? Well I don't know any duets that you could sing...having different personalities and all...so you'll just have to sing two songs!" Mina and N groan, while Latara looks through her play list. "Okay..." She hands N and Mina a sheet of lyrics each. "N you're 1st!" "Why me?" "Cause I can make you!" Latara extends her claws. "OKAY!"

_(N)_

_Moving forward using all my breath_  
_Making love to you was never second best_  
_I saw the world thrashing all around your face_  
_Never really knowing it was always mesh and lace_

_I'll stop the world and melt with you_  
_You've seen the difference and_  
_It's getting better all the time_  
_There's nothing you and I won't do_  
_I'll stop the world and melt with you_

_You should know better, dream of better lives_  
_The kind which never hate, you should see why_  
_Dropped in the state of imaginary grace_

_You should know better, I made a pilgrimage_  
_To save this humans race, you should see why_  
_What I'm comprehending a race that was long gone by_

_I'll stop the world and melt with you_  
_(Let's stop the world)_  
_You've seen the difference and_  
_It's getting better all the time_  
_There's nothing you and I won't do_  
_(Let's stop the world)_

_I'll stop the world and melt with you_  
_The future's open wide_  
_(The future's open wide)_  
_The future's open wide_

_Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm_

_I'll stop the world and melt with you_  
_(Let's stop the world)_  
_You've seen the difference and_  
_It's getting better all the time_  
_There's nothing you and I won't do_  
_(Let's stop the world)_

_I'll stop the world and melt with you_  
_(Let's stop the world)_  
_I'll stop the world and melt with you_  
_(Let's stop the world)_  
_I'll stop the world and melt with you_  
_(Let's stop the world)_

_You've seen the difference and_  
_It's getting better all the time_  
_There's nothing you and I won't do_  
_(Let's stop the world)_  
_I'll stop the world and melt with you_  
_(Let's stop the world)_  
_I'll stop the world, I'll stop the world_

Everyone applauds. "Nice job." "Thanks. Mina?"

_(Mina)_

_She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style.  
And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind.  
Nothing in this world could ever bring them down.  
Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background.  
And she says,_

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue.  
Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.  
They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.  
In the fast lane, living life without knowing.  
And he says,

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

And they said,  
"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

Everyone applauds again. "Thank you, thank you." Mina and N take their seats.

**What is Drew and May's FULL name?**

"Why doesn't she know that?" May asked. "She doesn't watch the anime." Drew shrugged. "Drew Hayden." "May Maple."

**What is Ash and Misty's fav. song?**

"I don't listen to much music." They both reply. "Simple enough."

**What is Dawn and Paul worst nightmare?**

"Being stuck with Troublesome." "Um Paul, you already _are _stuck with her." Misty commented. "That's my point." Dawn starts to get mad. "WELL!" "Dawn?" "Oh right. I'd have to say being stuck in a room with Conway..." Everyone who knows of or heard of Conway agrees.

**What is Mina and N's fav. color?**

"Green." "White." After they answer, Latara pushes a button and new dares pop up.

**ClanClaws**

"NOO!" The guests yell.

**Me: *Cracks knuckles* Let's get started with the reviews then...  
TeleStorm: *Facepalm*  
May - Bake everyone a cake with your horribl- I MEAN... wonderful baking skills!**

"Aw. Thanks." May says, while we all look at the board.

**Drew - Be the first one to taste it.**

"WHAT?!" "Ha ha."

**...**

May comes out with a chocolate cake. "Here you go, Drew." Drew tries some. "Hmm...not bad." "Thanks. Gardevoir helped me." May says. "No wonder he's not dying right now." Latara says.

**Paul - Go and read a Comashipping fanfiction. *Shudder*  
Dawn - Go and read a M rated Ikarishipping fanfiction**

"Gardevoir, Gallade!" Latara yells. Gardevoir and Gallade 'escort' Dawn and Paul into their rooms, while using psychic to carry laptops. "Well then..."

**Mina - Are you in love with N's voice like every one of his fangirls is?**

"No. He has a great voice for singing but no. Not really."

**Dominic - Are you Dominic the Donkey?  
TeleStorm: Are you high again?  
Me: Only a little...**

"What?" Dominic asks, quite annoyed. His tail and ears pop out. "Uh-oh...Clan if you have a Fortress of Solitude or a really big safe, you might wanna hide for a while..."

**Paul - (Put some earmuffs on Paulina for a sec.)**

"He can't hear us."

**Whenever Paul is being jerky, shove a bar of soap in his mouth. When he asks why, ignore his question. I want to see how long it takes for him to figure out what's happening. **

Just then, Paul comes out of room. "I hate you all." He says. "FIRE THE SOAP CANNON!" Latara yells. Paul spits out soap. "What the *Eevee!*?" "Next."

**May - What's your opinion of Drew's hair?**

"WAY too poofy, too green I mean seriously, it's unnatural! No offence N." "Just because you say 'no offence', doesn't mean I'm not offended."

**Drew - What's your defense/comment on what she said?  
Me: And that's all I've got for now! Bye~! *Rides away on Static's back***

"Hurtful. Very hurtful." Drew answers. "Well, that's all we have today, remember to give us Turths and Dares and try our challenge!" Latara says. "Oh and the link to the video will also be on my profile soon." Yin says. "Ta-ta!"

* * *

***Sighs* I know, I hate it too. But I'm gonna have to stick with it for a while. *Mumbles* It wasn't hurting anyone. *Normal voice* So um...yeah please PM I guess...*Sighs again* **

**Love,**

**Latara and Yin.**


	5. Round 4

**So we're back to normal! I hope that last chapter didn't cause you to not wanna read this to much...anywho...BEGIN!**

* * *

Latara-*Walks out of room yawning* Mornin Yin.

Yin-Morning.

Latara-No one else is up yet?

Yin-No.

Latara-Hmm...it's not normal for Danny to sleep in late...

*Just then, all of the guests come out of there rooms*

Yin-Hey. You guys sleep well?

Dawn-Like a Vullaby.

Latara-Well that's good. SO anywho. *Whistles and a Doublblade comes out.* Hello. Where are the boys?

Doublade-*Hands Latara a piece of paper*

Latara-Uh...*Reads paper* Well it seems we're down two co-hosts.

Yin-Shame. Oh-*Gets cut off from a bomb going off and a window breaking*

?:KATE!

?:Sorry. I wanted to make a ninja entrance. But I grabbed my real bomb instead of my smoke bomb.

?:You gotta start labeling those things.

?:Yeah yeah.

Latara-*coughs* What the *Eevee* guys?!

?-Sorry. Grabbed the wrong bomb. Geesh.

?-*Coughs* Your fault. *Cough*

?-Oh really? Chesnaught, come on out!

Chesnaught-CHES!

?-Greninja!

Greninja-Gren.

Latara-Come on! We just got the floors cleaned from the last time!

Yin-Yeah. Can't you battle WITHOUT making a mess?

?, ?-No.

Latara-COME ON YOU TWO! You're acting like kids!

?:She started it.

Yin-Oh Dear Lord...

Paul-Who are these two?

Latara-Everyone, my two older sisters Hortence...

Hortence-Hello.

Latara-...and Kate.

Kate-Hey.

Latara-So. What do you two want?

Kate-We don't trust you to do this without 'Adult Supervision'.

Latara-But I'm 22...

Kate-Let me try this again. We don't trust you not to kill anyone.

Latara-That, I can understand. *Glares at Paul*

Paul-Everyone hates me.

Hortence-On the contrary, Dawn likes you.

Dawn-*Blushes* I like him as a FRIEND. F-R-I-E-N-D. Nothing more and nothing less.

Kate-Keep telling yourself that.

Hortence-Anywho...until your co-hosts come back, we're gonna be your co-hostesses.

Eevee-Fine with me.

Eeveelutions, rest of Pokemon-Same.

Yin-Then I guess it's settled.

Latara-Can we get on with it? We have a short day!

Hortence-Not short anymore.

Latara-Whatever. *Presses button* First one up is DaPie.

**I can't think of dares so I give you stuff if you no complain about future dares.**

Yin-Hey if it's fun for us...

**Say no and this what you receive  
Trainers rare candies.  
Misty water pokemon stuff or a mallet the size of the moon(it is weightless)  
Coordinators contest stuff  
N berries of any kind**

Latara-*Opens box* Ooh, cute outfit. *Grabs a candy* YAY!

Kate-*Opens box* Candy? Sweet.

Hortence-*Opens box* Pretty dress.

Dawn-OMG THIS OUTFIT IS AWESOME!

May-You said it.

Misty-I'll go with the water pokemon. *Opens box and grabs 4 pokebals* So I got a Milotic...a Lumineon...a Frillish and a Skrelp.

Ash-I got...CANDY!

Paul-*Passes box to Dawn* You have it.

Dawn-Not a sweets person huh? *Grabs candy and hands it to all of the coordinators and I*

Mina-*Eats candy*

N-Berries?

Kate-Yeah. Trevenant should be back right about...now.

Trevenant-Trev, Treven.

Kate-*Taks berries and tosses them to N.*

Latara-*Takes some berries from Shaymin and goes into kitchen*

Yin-Hmm?

Latara-*Comes back out.* Sorry I asked Shaymin to pick some for us. Anywho...*Looks over list* Huh...guess that's all.

Yin-Phooey.

Guests-YAY!

Paul-Whatever.

Latara-FIRE THE SOAP CANNON!

Paul-*Spits out soap* WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!

Latara-*Ignores* So please R&R and we'll see you next time!

Kate-This is gonna be fun...


	6. Round 5

Latara-Hmm...what do you think, Stel?

Stella-I think they're amazing! They're gonna love them!

Latara-Thanks Stella. Bye!

Stella-Later! *Poofs away*

Yin-Cute outfits.

Latara-Thanks.

Yin-So how are we gonna wake 'em up this time? The ol' Joltic Jolt? Or the Sprinklers gone Haywire?

Latara-I was thinking more on the lines of...*Pulls out remote* Bed Slide.

Yin-Ooh the Bed Slide! I LUV the Bed Slide! Wait what's the Bed Slide?

Latara-You know how in the Midtown High Detention Room, the chairs fall and take the team and I to the Heli-Carrier?

Yin-Yeah.

Latara-*Hands remote to me* Press the button.

Yin-*Presses button* Now what?

Latara-All eight of their beds have leaned forward, causing them to slide down into the hole in the floors. After they fall into the hole, they quickly get changed while a vac pulls them up, around and then through the spaces in the ceiling that open. Once that happens...*Guests land on couches* They do that.

*The boys are in their normal attire, while the girls are in different outfits.

Dawn's hair is down and she's wearing a white blouse with a black vest, pink mini-skirt, pink and white boots with black socks, a pink scarf and her ever-famous Poketch.

May's hair is in Twin-tails and she's wearing a black, short sleeved top with a red and white handkerchief, black shorts and red and white sneakers with black socks.

Mina's hair is also down and she's wearing a black tank-top with a white midriff over it, black shorts, black and white boots and wristbands.

Misty's hair is in a pony-tail. She's wearing a yellow midriff with green shorts, green knee-length socks with green and yellow sneakers and wristbands.*

Paul-WHAT THE *Eevee!* WAS THAT FOR YOU *Eevee*?!

Latara-Fire the-

Yin-I wanna say it.

Latara-Fine.

Yin-FIRE THE SOAP CANNON! *Presses another button and soap fires at Paul.*

Paul-*Spits out soap* WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!

Latara, Yin-*Ignores.*

Latara-Let's get started with everybody's favorite reviewer...**ClanClaws!**

All guests-*Eevee*

**Me: OMG, I laugh whenever he gets the soap cannon XDD ANYWHO... I haven't reviewed in SOOOOOO long -_- So here I go!**

May-Do you have to?

**Paul- What does soap taste like. I'm curious, and I'm sure you've tasted a bit by now.**

Paul-Awful.

Latara-Only one adjective? Really.

Paul-Awful, Horrible...soapy...

Latara-Obviously.

**Paul- You get a Gligar with Immunity and a Toxic Orb. I'm sure if you evolve it, it'll get Poison Heal and WON'T BE WEAK, HMM?**

Paul-*Sweat drop* Saw that huh? Well...uh...*Sighs*...if you didn't have Static and Talon...

Latara-But her show would be no fun without them.

**Drew- What's your favorite Pokémon Type...? I think Steel or Electric can get the job done.**

Drew-Grass-Types obviously.

May-He does have a Roselia for a reason.

Drew-How observant. *Throws May a rose*

Kate-Seriously...DO YOU HAVE A ROSE GARDEN IN THERE?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING THESE ROSES?!

Eevee-Sorry 'bout that.

Drew-...-.-...

Kate-*Clears throat* Continue.

Espeon-*Is secretly bursting out laughing*

**May- Er... You... Dress up like a Breloom. That's all. Yup, love you!**

May-That's all? Easy enough. *Goes and changes into a Breloom outfit*

**Dawn- Sit on N's lap for the rest of the chapter.  
Paul- Try not to kill N. **

Dawn, N, Paul-WHAT?!

Yin-Must I repeat it?

Dawn-This can't be real...

Latara-Oh it's real all right. As real as Asgard.

Guests-Asgard?

Latara-...*Facepalm* You know what let's try it again. As real as Arceus. Better?

Guests-Very.

Dawn-*Starts freaking out*

Umbreon-Clan you should of been more specific.

Eevee-Why's that?

Umbreon-Well...she told Paul not to kill N, she never said that Mina couldn't kill Dawn or that the 4 of them couldn't try and kill her.

Vaporeon-Well obviously Paul and Dawn won't try to kill Clan because she has killer pokemon, N won't try because he now knows she has killer pokemon, and Mina's to hot headed to care...and she has some killer pokemon of her own so if Mina were to get too upset...Clan...hide!

Mina-Why would I get upset? I think I said it like a bazillion times...I DON'T LOVE N!

Us-Sure...

Dawn-*Sighs* I wouldn't do it if you guys didn't all have killer pokemon...and you two were demons.

Yin, Latara-There are many advantages to it.

Dawn-*Sits on N's lap.*

Mina-*Quickly looks out window*

Paul-*Twitching like crazy* Next...

**Kate- I'm beginning to like you... You can borrow my Chandelure if ya want. If you don't... Have some cookies for you and your sister.**

Kate-Really? *Takes pokeball* YAY! Latara and Hortence never let me borrow their Chandelures...

Latara, Hortence-That's because we don't trust you with a Ghost and Fire type!

Kate-COOKIES! *Starts eating cookies*

Misty-Doesn't she mean 'Sisters'?

Kate-I don't know, and I don't care! *Keeps eating cookies*

Latara-*Takes a cookie* NEXT!

**N- Sorry about the whole Dawn sitting on you lap thing... How about you tell me why your hair is longer than most girl's? Oh, and why is it green?  
Drew- WHY IS YOUR'S GREEN TOO?**

N-Is that the first thing everyone brings up?! And, no hard feelings.

Dawn-At least Paul's not aloud to kill you.

Mina-But you would be.

Dawn-I'm not violent though...

Paul-You hit me with a Battle Axe 999,999,999 times!

Dawn-It was a dare.

Latara-Uh Dawn...Paul was supposed to hit you...

Dawn-..Um...r-really? I-I never knew...

Latara-Sure...

Flareon-Anywho...

Drew, N-Genetics.

**Me: I think that's all... Well, see ya! I'll be back as soon as I can! Adios. *Jumps on Static and rides into the sunset***

Yin-Weird. Okay so next up is...**GMW.**

**Bring out Zero (he's from Giratina and the Sky Warrior pokemon movie) because I have some truths and dares for him. Below for for him.**

May-So wait...WE'RE SAFE?!

Misty-YES!

Latara-*Is in super-hero costume* I always wanted to do a Prison Break.

Yin-What do you mean? You have done one before!

Latara-When?

Zorua-You, Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Sokka and Katara's dad...Boiling Rock...ring a bell?

Latara-Hmm...oh yeah, that. Well...I always wanted to...you know what, I'm just gonna go break him out now. BRB!

_Some Time Later..._

Latara-*Comes back with Zero tied up* I'm BACK!

Zero-*Muffled*

Latara-Oh yeah. *Unties him and pushes him onto floor, then hands him a card.*

**Truths-  
Tell me about your past**

Zero-**(Get ready cause this might take a while)** I was once Newton Graceland's student in studying the Reverse World, but became obsessed with Giratina's power and decided to capture it. Using a machine designed by Newton himself, I was able to capture and unleash Giratina's power and used the machine to cause destruction in the real world by damaging the Reverse World. Despite doing significant damage, I was finally defeated by the combined power of Shaymin, Giratina, and you two *Points to Ash and Latara* when I was forced back into the real world, and crashed my flying machine into a glacier. Upon impact, you *Points to Dawn* your Pokémon, and many surrounding Mamoswine, froze me into the glacier itself, still inside of my machine.

Dawn-I remember that.

**Are there some bloopers in the movie Giratina and the Sky Warrior you made? Any mistakes?**

Zero-Movie?

Ash-GAH! IT'S A 'BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL APOCALYPSE'!

Latara-ASH YOU DON'T EVEN NOW WHAT AN APOCALYPSE IS!

Ash-So?

Latara-*Epic Facepalm*

**Dare- Listen to these songs and tell me your opinion about each one.  
Song 1: "Runaway Love" by Ludacris feat. Mary J. Blige  
Song 2: "God Help the Outcasts" from The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney movie)  
That's all...for now. BYE! :)**

Eevee-Bye, Bye!

Lucario-*Force Palms Zero into a room with a laptop and headphones*

_Minutes Later..._

Latara-Well?

Zero-First one...kinda sad...

Yin-Second?

Zero-Not as sad, but still quite...wait...why am I telling you this?

Latara-Cause I won't think twice about letting Lucario Force Palm you again. Okay bye!

Lucario-*Force Palms Zero out*

Yin-Next is DaPie!

**I dare you guys to spar with a Machamp on a rampage. You always get my dares wrong.  
My first dare was for Ash to blast everything not herd the spirits. Second was to act like the pokemon or kirby. And this dare you have to practice fighting with a Machamp without pokemon.**

Ash-I did! Didn't I?

Latara-Yes. You see...Ash did blast us with our own auras, causing us to get back to our own bodies.

Paul-Wait...we didn't have to be turned into POKEMON?!

Zorua-Nope! But it was still fun!

Absol-What better way to act like a pokemon, and kirby, than be a pokemon, and kirby?

Kate-Only problem is, Latara doesn't have a Machamp, and neither to we.

Latara-And I don't wanna disappoint DaPie...I GOT IT! Zorua!

Zorua-*Transforms into a Machamp and we all get teleported to some random arena*

Latara-In this corner, weighing in at...um...well I'm not to sure actually...oh God...Okay 1st Paul vs. Zoru-Champ.

Zoru-Champ-*Starts to use Focus Punch*

Paul-REF?!

Yin, Kate, Hortence-*Doing nails*

Paul-You little-*Gets knocked out*

Latara-I expected more of a fight. But Paul, since we wouldn't want you to go empty handed...*Sticks bar of soap in mouth* Jerk.

Espeon-*Switches Paul for Drew*

Drew-*Tries to hit Zoru-Champ but fails miserably.*

*Same things happens to everyone else*

Latara-In this corner we have Mina! In this other one...oh never mind. *Walks away.*

Zoru-Champ-*Tries to hit Mina, who keeps dodging and eventually lands a hit and Zorua morphs back*

Zorua-OW THAT HURT!

Latara-Um...Mina wins?

Mina-Okay...

*Everyone teleports back*

Latara-Well then...seems that's all.

Yin-So R&R and we'll see you next time!

Kate-Bye!


	7. Note

**We will be doing a Comedy Chapter thanks to a dare we got, only thing is we need funny scenes/routines/jokes etc. Hope you can help and sorry if you were expecting an actual chapter. 'Till Next Time!**


End file.
